


Cheer Up!

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Coming of Age, Fluff, I’m the typo queen, M/M, Slow Build, no I am not romanticizing an illness, on my crackhead behavior again but what’s new
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-05 03:46:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13379466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Chan’s unfortunate diagnosis of leukemia on his seventeenth birthday leads to an unlikely friendship.





	1. Promises

“You  _have_ to come, no excuses.” Seungkwan promptly crossed his arms below his chest giving Hansol a look that seemed almost too familiar. The younger of the two felt his eyes roll as he looked off to something else that was happening in the semi-crowded school hallways. 

The two boys had found a place on the wall to chat after Seungkwan had practically tackled Hansol, going on about how he had something to tell him. “There will be singing and danci- oh don’t give me that look.” 

“I’m not giving you any kind of look.” 

“Yes you are.” Right now Seungkwan was trying to convince him to come to the school’s yearly arts festival. His blond friend was performing with his theater group and of course his first mission was to get Hansol to come and watch. It’s not that he didn’t want to go, it’s just that he’d rather not be at school for longer than he’s supposed to be. Sure he’s seen Seungkwan belt one out many of times before, in fact probably more than anyone else.

“Come on, don’t go home and just mope around doing nothing. I know that’s what you do.” Hansol shrugged, feeling somewhat nostalgic suddenly. He was a senior this year, not much time before he had to start making choices about what he wanted to do for the rest of his life.

He’s never been the person to participate in many school activities or just activities in general. 

“Alright, I’ll come.” A cute smile spread onto his best friend’s face making Hansol smile himself. He’s always had that affect on him. 

Seungkwan pulled the younger in for a hug, “I’ll see you tonight!” He said cheerfully, ruffling Hansol’s fringe before the two bid their farewells. 

 

It had been around six in the afternoon when Hansol arrived back at the school. Different multicolored booths had been set up throughout the entire building making it look like another place. 

 _Kind of crowded._ He thought to himself. And it was. Faces that probably should be familiar passed him as he continued to scope around the area. At one point he’s pretty sure a girl in his math class said hi to him but he wasn’t paying enough attention to actually respond. 

That was one of the many problems he had. He only ever payed attention to people that mattered to him, _things_ that mattered to him. He didn’t look people in the eye when he interacted with them. 

Hansol was always like this; over analyzing things, critiquing his actions in his head and noting what he should change in the future. If anyone had the chance to see what was going on in his head they’d get a front row seat to a complete shit show.

His feet had soon led him to a booth with a short line in front of it. A film school that also showcased majors where music production was the main focus. Yep, that was Hansol’s dream alright. He wanted to go to film school so he could better himself at making short movies then he could put his own music over it. 

That’s what Seungkwan considers to be “doing nothing” but Hansol wasn’t too worked up about it. Kwan had his interests and so did he, their differences is what made them friends. 

The dark haired boy snapped out of his thoughts when he noticed that he was approaching the front of the line. 

A man with noticeable silver hair sat at the table, one of those big fake smiles plastered on his face although his seemed genuine. He was handsome in Hansol’s opinion. 

“What are you interested in kid?” He gave Hansol a look of curiosity, one that would usually make him want to crawl into a hole if he wasn’t under these circumstances. 

“Uh- Film making, definitely.” The man smiled and Hansol read his name tag.

_Seungcheol._

_“_ You should take this pamphlet, it outlines everything that we do at the university. I can tell that you’d fit right in. You like music? You look like a music guy.” 

He hesitated, “Yeah I like to uh- take my songs and put them over my movies.” The only people that really know about what he does is Seungkwan and his parents so it’s not something could’ve came out so easily.

Seungcheol jerks his head back in a comical way. “Ah, cool man. I know a music lover when I see one. Consider us...” 

“Hansol.”

The older man grins, “Hansol.” 

Hansol says goodbye to him and slips the pamphlet in his back pocket. He makes his way to the auditorium, it being almost time for the performances to start. 

The room is filled with a good amount of people and he finds a seat somewhere in the middle before taking out his phone. 

 **[hansol]:** _wishing you good luck kwannie, you’ll do well._

 **[kwannie]:** _here you go with the sappy shit and periods hahahah I’ll be looking out in the crowd for you!_

Hansol quietly laughed before sticking his phone back in his pocket while the lights began to dim. 

As the show went on performances wowed the audience. Seungkwan came out and sung so perfectly he got goosebumps. Hansol couldn’t help but watch in admiration, he was happy that his best friend had found something he loved. 

The dancing was entertaining to watch too as a group of four guys did a bunch of cool stuff one of them looking like they were having the time of their life.

 

After the show, Hansol waited outside the auditorium near the dressing rooms with a big hug for Seungkwan. He kind of forgot to go get flowers that he promised himself he’d get, unsurprisingly.

A crowd of participants walked out from the dressing room and he looked out for a certain bright eyed boy until he spotted him. 

“Hansol!” The older boy ran to him,  bringing him into a tight hug. “You did amazing Boo.” They released from their hug but let their arms still loosely hang  around each other as they began to walk outside to probably Hansol’s car-Seungkwan most likely stayed after school. He felt the older boy’s weight on him get heavier, “I’m sleepy.” 

Anyone that saw them would probably think that they were a couple but they weren’t. The two same aged boy just a had a close knit bond. They had promised to take care of each other, to be there for each other. 

Both of them had grew up facing personal hardships and it was only what was best. 

Once they finally got to the car, Hansol took his besfriend and slightly nudged him into the backseat. He noticed how Seungkwan looked so peaceful like that.

Hansol soon got into the car himself, starting it. He spotted some kids that looked like they were in the show but he couldn’t remember. For some reason he was jealous of the way they goofed around, big smiles swimming on their nameless faces. 

He sighed before pulling out of the parking lot and on the road. 

Hansol’s biggest fear was wasting time that was already gone.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @glossydk on twit


	2. Major “Oof”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hansol thinks that sucks.

Hansol lived with his little sister and his mom in a suburban house not to far off from where he went to school. His father was usually out on business trips resulting in the two men of the household not being able to see each other that much. Although he loved his family no matter what separated them. 

 

_“Vernon, I don’t know how to say this but Lee Chan has been diagnosed with leukemia.”_

 

His mom had sat him down in the living room a few moments earlier, grabbing his hands and intertwining them with her own. And she called him by his middle name; which she only did when she was about to tell him something upsetting. 

Vernon felt his head tilt to the side out of confusion as his mother searched his face for a reaction. 

_Lee Chan?_

This was one of those moments where he wanted kick his own ass if it was possible. He had absolutely no idea who Chan was nor could he even attempt to picture a face in his mind. Remember when he said he never payed close attention to anyone accept for Seungkwan? Well he wasn’t lying. 

Hansol must have been thinking out loud since he felt his mother nudge him a bit. 

“Mrs. Lee’s son, aren’t you guys friends?” He felt himself get some idea after hearing her mention her friend. Mrs. Lee was always over their house to make pottery or some old lady shit like that. But since when did she have a son? Did the two go to the same school?

The darker haired boy hesitated, “Uh- yeah yeah, Chan.” It probably wasn’t the best idea to let his mom know that he didn’t exactly know who the other boy was. “Wow, that sucks.” 

“It’s sucks quite a bit.” 

 

And it sucked even more when Hansol found himself on the front doorstep of the Lee’s home. His mom insisted that he try to go over there and cheer Chan up. But what she didn’t know is that she was probably just making things worse. 

Hansol felt his breath shorten when he saw the doorknob turn after he had knocked on the door seconds before. 

Mrs. Lee answered the door with a toothy grin plastered on her face. “Vernon!” The older woman let out a laugh before pulling him into the house by his shirt. One of his favorite shirts too, and here she was getting all grabby with him. He promptly noticed the wine glass she had swinging around in her opposing hand. 

“Vernon!” She repeated, knocking her head back as she continued to laugh. She was one of the few people besides his family who called him that as well. He recalls her saying something about how it made her feel ‘exotic’. He politely greeted her, awkwardly stuffing his hands in his pockets afterwards. 

“What are you doing here? Did you come to see me?” Mrs. Lee rambled and rambled on as Hansol just sat there nodding his head and letting out a few fake laughs here and there while minding her drunken state. 

Although somewhere throughout the house sat Chan. On the top of the staircase (if we’re being specific) ,curiously peering at the older boy from above. 

_Vernon?_ Chan didn’t know why he was here and what he possibly could want. They barley knew each other; he wasn’t even sure if Vernon knew him at all. He most likely didn’t for sure. Everyone knew him though even though he doesn’t know it himself.

He was probably just there to see his mother, he knew their parents were friends. 

“Uh, Mrs.Lee I’m actually just here to see Chan...” Hansol had interrupted the mother’s train wreck of conversation. The woman made an o shape with her mouth before giving him a crazy look

Chan felt something tick in him at that moment as it reminded him of how much he didn’t want to talk to anyone. He had just been diagnosed with fucking cancer a week ago and wasn’t in the mood for a pity party.

Especially for pity that’s given out of force. He knew why Vernon was here.

“Chan! Come down here! You have guest!” His mother practically screamed throughout the entire house. 

He didn’t move from his seat though. He couldn’t. Not right now atleast. He just sat there, watching the disappointment on his mother’s face form. 

If anyone should be disappointed it’s him. Chan thought she didn’t deserve that right. 

Mrs. Lee sat her now empty wine glass on a side table close to her, letting her arms flail to her sides as she looked up the stair case. Luckily Chan was semi-hidden. 

“Channie- please.” She cried desperately. He noticed the pain her eyes and he hated it. He hated all of this. It felt like a nightmare and he wanted his illness to go ahead and put him out of his misery already. 

Hansol saw the hurt in her eyes too. 

 

After a few minutes of contemplating he decided to respond. “I’m coming.” His voice cracked. Chan hadn’t talked to anyone in days, he almost forgot what it was like to speak. He pushed himself off of the floor and silently padded down the stairs. He stopped halfway though, taking a seat on the staircase once again. But now he was in the light and Hansol could see him. 

Hansol still didn’t exactly recognize him but noted that he’s seen his face somewhere before. He took in the rest of his appearance. The smaller boy’s light blue sweatshirt that seemed a little too big for him contradicted the look on his face. 

Chan disliked the other’s stare on him as he felt a wave of humiliation brush over. 

His mother although, was frozen in her position. She hadn’t seen Chan in days and didn’t know what to do. She let out a sigh before walking over to plop on the couch, her empty wine glass going with her.

Hansol turned to Chan with a small grin; an attempt to lighten the mood, “Hey Chan, I know we don’t really know each other and everything but I just came over to see how you were doing.” 

Chan hated how smooth his voice was. And also hated how Vernon’s smile was cute enough to make his cheeks slightly heat up. 

The feeling quickly went away though.

”Did you really? Or did your mom just insist that you come over here? It’s not like we’re not friends or anything.” Hansol felt taken aback by the fiery words spat from the brown haired boy’s mouth. This was one of the reasons why he didn’t venture out to make friends. 

He suddenly felt anxious in his position but he forced himself to go on. “That’s true all though we don’t have to be friends for me to be concerned. If you don’t want me here, I’ll leave.” 

The words flowed from his mouth calmly. That was one of his many talents; not letting people see what he was really feeling. 

“No, Vernon stay.” The woman pouted from across the room. He shyly adjusted the beanie on his head. 

“No I think he should go, I mean what are _we_ gonna do right? You, me, and my drunk mother sitting around playing uno and talking about our feelings while we all just ignore the fact that I might die in a couple of months?” Chan scoffs, “No thanks.” And with that the heated boy made his way back up the stairs, not forgetting to slam the door behind him once he made it into his room. 

“I’m so sorry Vernon, he’s had a hard week.” Mrs. Lee said, slurring her words. 

“It’s fine, I’ll be on my way.” 

Hansol made a bee line to door as he heard the woman shout a “see you soon!” right before he left the house.

That made him let out a quiet laugh. More like see you never.

Chan watched Hansol cross the street from his bedroom window. A mixture of different emotions burned in him. He didn’t really mean to snap at him like that, it just kind of happened. 

 

Hansol didn’t know it but he’s the first person at school to know about Chan’s illness and the younger boy didn’t want the secret getting out. 

 

 

* * *


	3. He Has What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vernon meets Chan’s friends.

_”Chan has what?”_

 

Hansol felt himself jump at the sound of the bell as he had been dozing off for practically all of the history lecture. The past few days weren’t spent happily as his mother was upset that he couldn’t make “a connection” with Chan. 

He had returned home that night after the heated conversation he wanted no part of in the first place, happily drinking a smoothie he had stopped to get. His favorite of course, Mango Magic. 

His mother however, was not expressing the same amount of joy. 

_“I didn’t raise you to be a rude kid did I?”_

 

He recalls her saying something along the lines of that. Which made no sense because he barley said two sentences the entire time he was over at the Lee’s. Hansol brushed off his mother’s disapproval and stalked to his room, taking a nap that was longer than it was supposed to be. 

Anyway he didn’t know what to do about Chan; if this was any other situation he would probably do nothing. But this was different. 

No it wasn’t because his mom wanted them to be friends or the fact that he had cancer. But something about the look in the boy's eyes that day made a switch flip inside him.

Like they were meant to be brought together. 

 

_“People that have their twitter on night mode won’t survive natural selection.”_

 

The class roars with laughter at the blunt comment. The man gratefully taking in the comedic praise being given. Hansol’s history class was taught by Joshua. Yes, Joshua (full disclosure: he doesn’t like to be called ‘Mr.’ as he said it makes him feel older). He was young, maybe about like 3 years older than Hansol. 

With the thought of Chan still burning in his mind the dark haired boy got up from his seat and approached the older man’s desk. The two had something that felt more significant than a student-teacher friendship, almost like they were brothers.

Joshua gives him a pretty eye smile when he notices Hansol in front of his desk. He can clearly see why some of the girls in his class sit in seats closer to the front to get a better view. 

“Wassup Vernon.” The younger laughs at his greeting. He takes a moment to think about how to say to words scrambled through his head. 

“I need advice.” 

Joshua gently sits his pen on the desk and folds his arms, the curiousity on his face brewing at the proposal. “Shoot.”

”I don’t know if you know him or not but one of my... friends has recently been diagnosed with cancer,” Sympathy falls on the older man’s face as his eyes go wide at the mention of the disease. 

“Damn.”

”Yeah, damn for sure. And my mom wants me to always communicate with him but I don’t ever know what to say.” 

Joshua leans forward, “If you don’t mind me asking, who’s the kid? I probably know him and I need to make sure I don’t assign them anymore detention.” 

Hansol chokes out a laugh, last thing Chan wants is a pity party. 

“Lee Chan.” The teacher’s eyes widen even more after hearing the name. 

“No way! He’s in my third period class. Poor guy, he’s always been a bright one.” The younger feels his face heat up at the mention of Chan’s life before the diagnosis; it’s bittersweet knowing about how one thing can affect his entire life. 

Then he’s feeling guilty because he knows it wrong to just sit here and exploit Chan’s illness to one of his teachers. 

“Wait, Chan has what?” A voice sounds from behind the two and Hansol feels his hand twitch.

The voice belongs to a black haired boy who he doesn’t recognize. His facial expression filled with shock and particularly fear.

“Look Soonyoung-“ Joshua starts but gets cut off.

“D-Did you just say... that he has cancer?” The boy stumbles, suddenly looking flustered. His somewhat chubby cheeks are tinged red.

”Why wouldn’t he tell me?” Soonyoung practically cries, making eye contact with Hansol in particular. 

And that’s where he realizes his mistake.

Chan was probably waiting to tell his friends himself and here he goes fucking everything up as usual. 

“Uh, Vernon. Maybe you two should find Chan and...talk.” Joshua gestures towards the door. The awkward atmosphere in the room almost suffocating the conversation. He had to get out, now.

Hansol feels his head spin and shakes his head, “I can’t, I’m uh sorry.” 

“Wait, Vernon-” Joshua calls out but the other is already out of the room.

 

It’s after first period when Hansol is on his usual route to his Statistics class; he had gotten himself to calm down a little after the incident with Soonyoung. Seungkwan helped with that of course. 

But what definitely didn’t help was when he feels a strong grip on his shirt pulling him into an empty room. 

“Hey!-“

”What the _fuck_ is your problem!” Chan sneers the words at him in way that makes Hansol feel almost worthless. The shorter boy’s hair is messy and he looks like he might have been crying earlier. 

He doesn’t open his mouth to respond, because he knows what he did and isn’t up for making the situation worse. 

“First you show up to my house to give me shitty sympathy and now you’re going around telling everyone that I have   _cancer_? I don’t even know you.” Chan’s hand clutches tighter around the front of Hansol’s shirt and that’s when he can pratically feel the other shaking in his place. 

“Chan, calm dow-”

“No. You don’t get to tell me to fuckin’ calm down. I can’t believe you! My life already sucks and you’re making it even worse! What have I done to you!” 

The harsh words ring through Hansol’s ears like a siren as he watches the tear run down the ranting boy’s cheek. It’s a situation that seems so surreal and he can’t believe that he’s put himself here. 

And he can’t believe heput _Chan_ in this situation. 

The shorter releases Hansol’s shirt from his death grip with a small push before taking a few steps away from him. 

“Look, I don’t expect you to understand,” A dainty hand runs through his brown fringe; he suddenly looked somewhat flustered maybe even embarrassed.

“But it feels like the world is ending right now.”

Here’s the thing about Chan. He’s not usually this heated about everything, typically a sweet boy who just enjoyed dancing and hanging out with his friends. Others might of even considered him one of the kindest people they’ve ever met. 

Hansol takes the moment to regain his posture.

“I know Soonyoung hearing about it was an accident, he told me he was eavesdropping,” He says, looking as if he was going to continue but stopping  himself. “I- I gotta go. Sorry about all this.” 

Chan slips out of the room almost silently before Hansol can blink twice. 

 

 _“Oh my god!”_ Hansol recognizes Seungkwan’s voice as he feels the boy’s slender fingers wrap around his arm. He turns his head to meet the other’s shocked expression which makes him smile. He finds it entertaining how animated people can act at times.

“I just heard the worst news.” The older boy continues. Their walk to the cafeteria wasn’t that much longer as students rumbled through the hallways.

Hansol feels himself frown, “What is it?”

“You know Lee Chan? The one that dances a lot? He has cancer.” And it wasn’t the fact that he was reminded once again of the horrible news but that he had known. Had it really gotten around that fast? 

Hansol shakes his head when he realizes that he hasn’t responded,”Oh? Where’d you hear that at?” 

“Everyone’s talking about it.”

They had finally arrived in the cafeteria, taking seats at their usual small table. Hansol unintentionally slammed down his brown paper lunch bag causing Seungkwan to flinch slightly. 

“ _Fuck.”_ He cursed under his breath. The blonde boy sent him a questioning look as he proceeded take out his own lunch while observing Hansol put his head in his hands.

Seungkwan thought he looked cute. The way his hair stuck out from his beanie and how his eyebrows scrunched up in confusion at whatever he was thinking about. 

“I can almost feel your brain hurting what’s wrong?” He watches the younger shake his head in response before he connects their eye contact with a smile. “How was your day Kwan?” 

 

“ _Vernon!”_

He feels himself cringe on the inside at the use of his middle name by someone else other than a teacher. Peering over his shoulder, he only sees a smiling Soonyoung making his way over to their table. A few other boys he’s might of seen before trailing behind; one of them being Chan. 

Hansol feels his heart beat rise as they approach them, not being up for more confrontation today. 

“Can we sit here?” The chubby cheeked boy says while he sits down anyway. Chan plops on the other side of Soonyoung while two weirdly familar boys set themselves in front of him.

One of them with large mesmerizing eyes and other prominent features. He was handsome if Hansol had to admit it. The other lanky boy had longish hair; looked friendly enough. 

“Sorry about eavesdropping earlier! That was probably awkward but I don’t regret it because this one would have probably never told us!” Soonyoung nudges Chan lightly while the younger boy keeps his gaze on the table. 

“Hey, I’m Minghao and that’s Jun.” The long haired boy greeted as him and Hansol did something along the lines of a “bro” handshake. “Soon won’t ever shut up about sitting over here, looks like he finally worked up the courage today.”

Soonyoung throws his bag of chips at the giggling boy with flaming cheeks, “Hey! Not true!” Hansol felt himself smiling at the other boys embarrassment. 

Seungkwan watches with a curious smile as well before sending a polite hello to all of the boys, Soonyoung being in the same theater class as him. 

“Looks like you have a fan Hansol,” He says with a teasing smile. Soonyoung frowns and fold his arms under his chest.

“You guys are mean.” 

“Wait I’ve seen you guys before,” Hansol blurts having a sudden flashback to the theater showcase. “The four of you danced in the show last Friday right? It was sick.” 

Minghao and Jun gratefully responded, accepting his compliment while Soonyoung slung his arm around the broader boy’s shoulder, “Did you really like it? How cool- Wait where did Channie go?” Everyone’s head turned to the now empty spot on the bench where the boy must have quietly gotten up from. 

Soonyoung sulks back into his spot, a look of disappointment on his face.

 

”Give him some time.” 

 

 

 

 


End file.
